Accidentalmente
by Zarite
Summary: Tal vez accidentalmente paso que Bruce besará a Diana, tal vez accidentalmente volvería a hacer lo mismo. —Resbale. —¡Oh dios mio!—murmuro la mujer maravilla.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

Accidentalmente.

.

Diana miro a Bruce, arrugo su ceño y ladeo luego la cabeza, hizo un sonido fuerte llamando la atención de los demás.

Algunos miraron un poco incómodos a la Mujer Maravilla, más Batman hizo que su rostro serio se pusiera tenso.

Sus ojos volaron a diferentes direcciones, ella escucupió un insulto entre dientes mientras salía de ahí.

Cuando el cálido aire le dio en las rojas mejillas bufo. ¿Desde cuando, ella: la mujer maravilla, huía de su compañero?

—Lo que me faltaba...—murmuro estoica.

A diferencia de Batman ella si sentía -y ella quería pensar que él también lo hacia, pero cada vez dejaba el listón más arriba imposible de llegar a el, lo cuál se llegaba a preguntar de vez en cuando si el sentía algo. Aunque sea un _poquito_...- sus ojos llegaron hacia el cielo oscuro, las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza esa noche. Su cabellera que siempre estaba suelta en rizos ahora era una suave capa de mata negra lisa, y sus labios color rojizo, más sus ojos sin maquillaje.

Ella era hermosa, nadie lo dudaba, era una hermosura natural, nada de envidiar a modelos esqueléticas y menos aún a mujeres operadas. Cuando apretó el puño entre sus manos sintió la frustración de haber salido de la cena.

—Te queda bien el cabello liso. —murmuro la voz ronca de Bruce entre la oscuridad de las sombras, ella frunció el ceño unos centímetros más y dio la espalda a Batman.

Él a diferencia de ella no mostró ni una pizca de sentimiento, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su lado y tomar un trago de ron de la frágil copa que sostenía.

—Al parecer hoy brillan más las estrellas que otro día. —comentó casualmente mientras miraba el cielo, la amazona frunció los labios. —Vamos Diana, se que estás enfadada conmigo..., pero por lo menos ten el valor de mirarme a los ojos. —murmuro.

La amazona sintió una burbuja en la garganta..., quería mirarle y darle un grito pero se contuvo. Ella no era así.

Dio media vuelta y alzo la barbilla con una dama, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y brillantes. Bruce sonrió y dio su copa, ella negó.

—No gracias.

Él dejó la copa en el suelo y acomodo su corbata, parecía levemente nervioso...Diana sonrió más.

Al parecer él estaba aún pero que ella. La mujer maravilla se relamió los labios ansiosa por escuchar un 'lo siento' de él.

—¿Sabes? Al parecer Clark quiere hacer otra base para la liga...

Diana abrió la boca confusa. ¿Pero que demonios decía Bruce?

—aunque no tiene el sitio idóneo, ¿Dónde la contruirian?

Apretó los labios una vez más.

—Ya tenemos una en el espacio....

Sus puños se crisparon.

—y tenemos una en la tierra...

Su pulso se acelero.

—...tal vez en el mar...

—¡Bruce! —grito, él calló y le miro. —¿Cuándo me pedirás perdón?

—¿Perdón?

—Oh, gracias por pedir disculpas, disculpas aceptadas.

—_No_, he dicho ¿_perdón_?

Diana miro penetrantemente a Bruce y suspiro. Si que era difícil.  
—Me has besado sin mi consentimiento, me has tocado ahí. _Si ahí_. —separó lentamente las palabras mientras sus mejillas se calentaban, Batman alzo una ceja. —Nadie me había tocado ahí.

Cuando ella termino vio como el cogía la copa del suelo y tomaba lentamente un trago de su copa.

—Diana...fue un accidente. —murmuro él. Ella rechino los dientes.

—¿Un accidente? —preguntó, él asintió. —¿Me estás diciendo que me besaste con lengua y todo y me tocaste ahí accidentalmente? —volvió a preguntar. Batman separo los labios para decir _'sí' _pero calló.

Oh, bueno, tal vez no era tan accidentalmente, tal vez no cayó y no se agarró de una empapada Diana y tampoco no toco su trasero mientras él hundía su lengua en la boca de ella...tal vez no fue tan accidental...

Su rostro se endureció y asintió.

La mujer maravilla le miró atónita.

—¡Oh dios mio! —susurro. —Me marcho.

Empezó a caminar cuando Bruce le cogió una mano y le dio la vuelta para cubrir su boca con la suya, y de nuevo hizo lo mismo que lo anterior.

Probo con su lengua la boca de Diana, y toco su trasero descaradamente a través de ese escotado y pegadiza tela negra del vestido.

Ella se separó lentamente y le miro esceptica.

—¿Me dirás que esto es un accidente? —preguntó.

Bruce sonrió y asintió.  
—Resbale.

Fue su única respuesta mientras caminaba lejos de ella, la mujer maravilla se ahogo en sorpresa.  
—¡Oh dios mio! —volvió a murmurar.

* * *

**N/A**; ¡Oh dios mio! Por primera vez escribó sobre ellos, ¡Son un amor! ¡Los amo! xDD Espero que os guste, está pareja -como no haiga rebanare las cabezas de los demás xD-os guste.


End file.
